A New Time, A New Place, A New Shinobi
by SakuraW
Summary: Crossover-Inuyasha. Always feeling like a step behind her fellow ninjas. Sakura inadvertly gets sent to Fuedal Japan. There she meets some new friends and new challenges on her quest to become a better ninja. A new Chapter is up CH8! ReadReview!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Please enjoy. And Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 1  
Boy Someone is Bitchy.  
  
"Damn, Inuyasha, You can be such a moron!" screamed Kagome while staring hotly at those golden eyes.  
  
"Look, Bitch! You can't go back now. We need our shard detector." Inuyasha was sneering at Kagome. They were both standing near the well, facing each other. Inuyasha had his arms crossed looking down at Kagome. She had her arms to her sides; her first was tightly balled, nails cutting into the palms of her hands.  
  
Kagome eyes widen at Inuyasha's last statement. Its not like its the first time he said that to her. Matter of fact. He has said it many times before it. But it still hurts deep inside that he would only think of her as 'just a jewel shard detector'.  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango just stood watching and shaking their heads. "Boy, he just keep digging himself a deeper grave with that last statement." Miroku said while watching the scene. A concerned look plastered his face as two friends fought for the umpteenth time. "That is what he is good at." Sango interjected. Shippo was watching the scene with a frown. He knew Kagome was will really leave now. All she wanted was to visit her family and re-supply her bag. Not even to go to school. 'Stupid dog hanyou' Shippo says to himself.  
  
Kagome had her backpack on her shoulders. The silence between them was growing. She narrowed her eyes at him but remained quiet. He just stared back at her, waiting for a reply. Anticipating a reply. Kagome was slowly stepping backwards towards the well. Her eyes got colder at each step. Her brow furrowed deeper than ever and her jaw was clinched tight.  
  
Inyuasha was curious why she hadn't yelled back at him but the look he was receiving from her told volumes. It sent shivers all over his body making her step back from her.  
  
Kagome was reeling with rage. She has had the last straw with Inuyasha. As soon as she felt the presence of the well she stopped dead in her tracks. Then she made the coldest voice emanate from her mouth. It was low but all could hear it. "Inuyasha. From this moment on, I am not just a shard detector. I am not a thing. A machine that can be disposed of. A tool for your use only. I am a person. I am a team member. I. Am. a. Friend. Don't take it lightly and don't take advantage of it. She annunciated the last sentence to validate her anger, her disappointment and her sadness. With her last pointed words she fell backwards into the well. Her last image before blue skies framed them was Inuyasha's face full of guilt and a little surprise at the deep coldness he felt. She felt her decedent slow as the blue light enveloped her, taking her back to her time.  
  
Sometimes, Kagome would keep her eyes closed in a concentrating manner but this time she kept them open. The swirl of blues and stars was pleasing to her soul. It comforted her and she needed comfort the most at this time. Kagome suddenly felt something bump into her. As if something hit her back. Something hard. She was afraid that a demon was attacking her like the first time she fell through the well. She managed to turn herself around to see what it was. As she did this she charged her miko powers up to create a defense for her.  
  
The thing that hit her held a human form and was looking right at her. She also was building up power. A strange power. The two powers meet and the clash was immeasurable. The explosion propelled both beings away from each other. Backwards from each one another and backwards in time. Soon all the blue faded away and darkness overcame them. Both beings hit the sides of the well and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
At the same time, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo was about to leave when they sensed the strange power emanating from the well. It poured out and shot up like a pillar into the sky. The group whipped around and stared at the spectacle. "What is this power?" Miroku asked to anyone that was listening. "I don't know but it's pretty powerful." Sango remarked while she instinctively held her weapon in ready position. "I smell Kagome and someone else." Inuyasha growled out. His hand went to Tetsaiga and was itching to be drawled out. The strange light soon died down and all was quiet. The group slowly and cautiously walked to the well and peered in. Down at the bottom lie two figures. One was very familiar to the group and one was completely new to them and to this world.  
  
Chapter 2 Enters A Hidden Leaf Shinobi  
  
Meet the new girl! How did she get here and what is so special about her? Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang learn some disturbing news about the well.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well I wanted to write a Inuyasha fanfic. But I wanted to include my favorite type of characters, which are Ninja's. So I thought long and hard of what kind of ninja to include. Sakura from Naruto came to mind. She may be OOC. I'm going to make her stronger than the animation portrays her, which ticks me off. So we will see her grow and develop into a stronger Sakura and shinobi! 


	2. Enters a Hidden Leaf Shinobi

A/N I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Please read and review, additional notes at the end! Thankies .SW

Chapter 2

Enters a Hidden Leaf Shinobi

Sakura watched the matches and was amazed at the strength, techniques, and growth that Naruto, Sasuke, and the other genin made during that month hiatus. The display of talent almost hidden inside of them, but that, which blossomed into power and strength, was a source of jealously for Sakura. Her initial intention for furthering her instruction in the ways of the shinobi was to get closer to a certain ninja. Sasuke. She really liked him. Wanted to be near him and learned all about him. So fate would have it, she got put in a group with him along with Naruto. As time passed and as they completed missions it was evident that her level was not up to their level. Yes, she had better control of her chakra, was very smart, and could protect herself but she felt left behind. She didn't have any special techniques or anything that really set her apart from others. All these thoughts and more flooded Sakura's mind. Anger, disappointment, guilt, and many more emotions clouded her eyes. Anger for not pushing herself harder. Disappointments for not letting her inner self show more. And guilt for letting love overtake duty and honor.

Twin waterfalls flowed freely from her eyes down her cheeks and stained her red outfit. Her inner self was screaming at her to stop. But she couldn't. All those emotions poured out of her. Ino sat next to her; she was watching the matches also. She turned her head and stared at Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all."

"Are you sure? Why are you crying?"

"Just resolving some things, some issues."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This will be the last time you see me cry Ino. I'm done. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days. Tell my mom don't worry too much. I'm gonna train by myself."

"WHAT?"

Sakura got up from her seat and walked up the stairs. Ino was still dumbfounded and staring at her back. She got to the top and stared at Naruto who was on the side watching the match and then looked at Sasuke fighting on the ground below. She made a small smile escape her mouth, as she was proud of the two ninjas. She turned and stared at her sensei, Kakashi, for a moment. He never turned but as she left to go down the stairs, he turned and looked at her reproaching back. She felt his gaze and felt the mutual understanding they held for each other. Sakura walked out of the stadium and down the road. 'Okay now that I have made this decision, I need to figure out what to do. First I need to go pack and get supplies and then I'll figure out what's next.'

Sakura arrived at her house. She grabbed her camping equipment. Got lots of dried food and fruits, water, and other travel food. She packed some clothes and personal items. As she packed her bags. She decided to change her outfit. For a while now she had been working on a new outfit to where one day. She did like her red outfit but she wanted something different, something new to account for the new person she will turn in to. So she chose the color black. She kept her black shorts that was underneath her red dress, but changed her top to a black v-neck top. It has a soft shine to it but really stretchy like spandex and close fitting. The sleeves were cut off but she put on opera length fishnet gloves as a substitute. The same Konoha shoes but in black. She worked hard to get those. Scrapping toilets was no fun. They were two special items she had. Both are vest. One is a simple black vest with several pockets and holders for shurikens and kunais. It also holds different compartments for scrolls she acquired. The other vest is the same but the back is different. She was embroidering a design on it that will become her signature. She caressed the back of the vest. She had already started on it. "Soon my signature will be complete and I will be complete along with it." She said as a silent prayer to herself. She packed it away along with the rest of her stuff and walked out of the door and towards the forest. She left a handwritten note to her mom. It read 'Dear Mom. I realized some things. Some things, I want to change about myself. So I'm setting out for a while. I'll be gone for a few days, two weeks top. Don't worry. I love you and Dad. Love Sakura.'

After hours of walking, Sakura found a place to sit and rest a bit. It was spacious with lots of trees nearby. She thought that this was a good place to train so she set up a base camp. Sakura sat down and thought of ways to increase her power and techniques. "Hmm, well my control over chakra is fine, its just I need more techniques and strength. Okay how to do that. I can train here to increase my physical strength and practice all the ninjutsu I know. But special techniques that's another problem." She thought for a while but decided to focus on fighting and strength first. She walked out to a clearing and performed Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Now there were three of her in the field. All three was staring out at each other. Sakura narrowed her brow and lowered her headband to her forehead. "This will stay here for now on." She went to her fighting stance. "Well if I'm going to make this happen. I got to go all out." The other Sakura's held their fighting stances too. Soon the match began. Fist were flying, and kicks were quick. It took all of Sakura's concentration to keep up with the melee. She would block and retaliate soon afterwards. At first the fight started out on the ground but soon ventured to the trees. One clone would hide in the shadows, while the other would be in a full assault on the original. In an advantageous move the hidden shinobi launches two shurikens at Sakura prime. Despite the grunts and sounds of hits landing, she could hear the hiss of them coming. Swiftly shifting to the side Sakura grabbed her counterpart and launched her in the air and flipped her over making her a shield. The two shurikens landed in the chest and stomach of the doppelganger. A loud pop and smoke filled the area as one clone meet its demised.

Sakura crouched low on the branch and peered around. 'Hmm, now if I was me. Where would I be.' She said to herself. Then an ideal popped up. She launcher herself into a back handspring, while grabbing the branch and begin to swing under when her suspicions proved correct. Her doppelganger was standing right beneath her. Sakura kicks her counterpart and falls to the ground hear the body of her self. The body then disappears in the same manner of the first one.

Sakura managed to drag herself to the clearing before collapsing to the ground exhausted. She just stared at the changing sky while trying to draw in deep breaths of air. This workout was good. Something she needed. But she wanted more. This nagged her. So she thought of ways to satisfy this desire for power and strength. Dusk had settled and the night was upon her when an incredible ideal came across her mind. Sakura remembers hearing some gossip about what Naruto did before they were teamed up.

Naruto stole a sacred scroll from the main building. The scroll held many high level and forbidden techniques including the one Naruto mastered. If she could get that scroll, maybe she can master new skills also. It was way too late and too tiring to commence on that plan at the moment. But planning for it was one thing she could do. "In the morning I'll get started." Sakura said while she drifted off to sleep.

Morning….

The birds were chirping loudly that morning. It was a very bright and clear morning. Sakura rolled over in her sleeping bad and moaned a bit. She was feeling the effects of yesterdays fight in every muscle. Her eyes popped open wide at what she was about to do this morning. She got up and dressed her new outfit. She packed some supplies, things may need for the extraction and began to track back to konoha. 'Now, I'm pretty sure that the room in question, that holds these scrolls is very close to the Hokages room. So I should start there. But I need to cover my face incase anyone spots me.' Sakura used some black fabric and made a mask covering her nose, mouth and chin. Similar to her sensei, Kakashi. Only her piercing green eyes and short pink hair was visible on her head. She knew not many people would be here because of the matches that were still ongoing. She sneaked in and made it to the main chambers. The place was empty and very quiet. Now Sakura thought hard about where one would find such a room, then she thought about the basement. Heading down to the basement she heard voices. There were two guards standing in front of a wooden door. Sakura was a little nervous but determined to get what she came for. Performing Kage Bushin no Jutsu she cast two doppelgangers to use as a diversion. They speed off a few ways and began fighting and making loud noises. The two sentries stopped taking and look down the corridor.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone fighting."

"Go check it out."

"No way! Were not suppose to leave."

"It's alright, I'll stay, and you check it out."

"Okay, then I'll whistle if I need ya."

Guard number one ran to the commotion while the other stayed. 'Damn, I hoped both would go. Hmm what to do…' then an ideal popped up. Sakura took a page from Naruto, and performed Sexy no Jutsu. Transforming into a tall voluptuous naked woman. She slinked out of the shadows to say Hi to the guard. The guard was started at first then his jaw dropped when his eyes landed on a busty longhaired pink woman. She skipped to him and slowly said 'HIIIIIIII' purring her voice for him and getting real close to him. His eyes rolled back and blood shot out of his nose launching him backwards. He hit the door and crumpled to the ground pasted out. Sakura changed back and went thru the door.

The room held many shelves with books and scrolls. The major scrolls where big, about 2ft high. Sakura ran over to the shelf that held the scrolls. A lot of them were very dusty, like they have never been used. Two though was not as dusty. Sakura grabbed done and inspected it to see if any protection spells were on them. But there wasn't, she unrolled it and inspected the document. It held many techniques, including the one Naruto learned. Sakura heard the commotion outside get louder so she rolled up the scroll and slinged it on her back and peered out the door. The corridor was still clear with the exception of the one guard passed out on the floor. She crept back to where the commotion was and released the chakra holding the doppelgangers. They disappeared with a loud pop and puff of smoke. The sentry was confused, then realized that this was a diversion. He ran back to his post. Sakura ran up the stairs and to the roof. She hit rooftop to rooftop then tree to tree. Thirty minutes later she finally made it back to the campsite. Out of breath she collapse on the ground, panting for air. The whole experience of stealing this scroll was exhilarating. She never thought she could pull it off. "It was easier than I thought." Said Sakura as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she must have thought we were idiots."

Both sentries were standing a few feet away. Sakura's head shot up and stared wide eyed at the two men. They were standing there with their arms crossed with serious looks on their faces. Sakura stood up. She still had the scroll strapped on her back. The mask was still on her face. Her backpack was beside her. She grabbed the bag and turn to runaway when suddenly the ground gave way. She began to fall down a dark hole. She concentrated her chakra to her feet to soften the landing but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw swirls of blue light surrounding her. Beginning to panic, she wiggled around to look in all directions. Spotting a dark figure she drifted towards it. She recognized it as humanoid but it was glowing pink. Sakura couldn't think of what to do or what was happening to her. She began summoning more chakra to perform any jutsu she could think of when suddenly she hit the person and violently thrown backwards. She hit the wall and then fell to the ground with a force that knocked the breath out of her. Soon darkness filled her eyes as she was going unconscious. The other person shared the same fate.

While this was happening, the two-shinobi sentries ran to the dark hole. When they got there a huge light shot out from it. It was a large pillar of energy that reached the sky like a beacon. The sentries jumped back and stared at the source with their eyes partially covered for protection. Back at the Chuunin exam, the fighting stopped briefly as everyone watched the strange light. The Hokage, Kakashi, and all her fellow ninja's look questioning at the sky. Naruto and Sasuke also watched the spectacle in the sky. Naruto asked, " Have you seen Sakura?"

"No I haven't. No one has seen her today." Sasuke answered back.

Naruto continued staring in the sky as well as everyone else but soon the light died, and the matches continued.

As the two-shinobi sentries jumped back, one responded.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know? But be ready for anything."

The light diminished soon after wards. They cautiously approached the hole. It was dark and quiet.

"Where is the girl?"

"She couldn't have just disappeared, without a trace."

One of the ninjas jumped down into the hold. He used the sides to slow his decent. It was deep well, about 20 feet deep. At the end he saw nothing. Nothing at all. He inspected the ground and it was very moist. He climbed back up and talk with the other sentry.

"Well, there is nothing down there and I suspect this hole is actually a well. Probably abandon and covered up a long time ago."

"Okay, so what about the thief?"

"Nothing. I didn't see any tracks going up it or any at the bottom. It's as if she did vanish."

"Yeah, vanish with a powerful scroll too. Man are we in trouble."

Both of them stared briefly at the well, then speed off towards the arena to report to the Hokage.

Sakura moaned a bit. Her back was bruised and all her chakra was drained. She began to stir more while her eyes were closed. She could feel a soft futon under her and can hear birds chirping in the distance. Suddenly she remembered the events that happened earlier. She shot up from the futon and stared around. It was a small hut. Had the bare minimum. Beside her was another girl. She had a white and green blouse and a green pleated skirt on. Long dark hair framed her face and she was sleeping soundly.

Sakura was about to get up when a girl walked in. Both froze in their places. The girl slowly walked to the side of Kagome. She kneeled down and looked at the girl for a moment. Sakura just watched, wondering who these people are and where she was.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" asked Sango.

"…."

"I'm Sango. Your safe here, we are not going to hurt you."

"Where am I?"

"Your in Kaeda's Hut, she is the priestess of this village."

Sakura's brow furrowed, she never heard of a priestess at the village of Konoha.

"What's your name and where are you from?" asked Sango. She wanted to know who this girl was and what she was doing in the well.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm from the village of Konoha. I'm in Konoha village right?"

Another voice ranged thru the silence. Kagome spoke up. "I've never heard of that village before. "She sat up, sore from the previous ordeal. Sakura looked at Kagome then Sango with a questioning look. Sango just shook her head.

"I'm Hiragashi, Kagome. I'm a priestess of sorts here. May I ask how you came to be in the well?"

"So that's what I fell down. Well…" Sakura told them how she came to be in the well and sort of explained in a short version what Chakra was. Kagome began to piece some of the story together. She got up and began to walk out of the hut. "Follow me please." Sakura and Sango followed her outside. Sakura walked out and stared wide eyed at the village. It was totally different from Konoha. Even more different than the village they visited on their first mission. She went to Kagome and asked how this came to be.

"Well, you see, the well for me and for another is used as a passage to my time. See, I'm not from this time period; we are actually in the past. In feudal Japan. I'm from a modern Japan and my guess is that you're from an alternate world. I think when you fell in and when I jumped in at that exact moment my miko power and your chakra clashed thus sending both of us in this time."

Sakura just stared at Kagome, she couldn't believe this story this girl was telling her. Is it possible? Is this the truth? These questions and more rolled in her head. She turned around and walked a few paces then collapsed to the hard ground. She was on her hands and knees staring at the dirt. She wanted to cry so badly but that promise held the tears back. She sucked those tears in and got up. She pulled her mask down and turned to Kagome. "Do you think we can go back to the well?" Sakura's face was hard but determined. "Well, I think we should wait a bit, I'm still tired and I'm sure you are too."

Responded Kagome to her request. "Perhaps you're right, where is my stuff?"

Sango came up to the group. "Your bag is in the hut but that big scroll is with our friend Miroku." Sango pointed to where Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo was. They had pulled the scroll out and was looking at it with interest. Sakura instantly ran over and pulled out two of her kunai's. She loomed over them. Inuyasha jumped back, growling. His hand was at the hilt of Tetsaiga. Miroku looked up and slowly stood up with his hands up. Shippo had disappeared quickly but his eyes can be seen through some bushes. Sango and Kagome ran over to the commotion.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"This is a special scroll. Please don't touch it." Sakura said with a hard curt voice.

"We did not mean any harm. I've never seen anything like it before." Miroku spoke with a smooth calming voice.

"That's because she isn't from around here, nor my time." Kagome explained the whole story to the group and Lady Kaede came up also. Sakura introduced herself to everyone. She stared especially hard at Inuyasha and at Shippo.

Hours went by, Sakura took a nap in Kaede's hut, and they had dinner also. She generally enjoyed her time with them, learning about different things. About their world, about Kagome's. But home was calling her. It was time to go back. The whole group went to the well. Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome who for a brief moment had forgotten the reason why she was leaving in the first place. Kagome and Sakura approached the well. Kagome circled it peering in.

"Hmm, I wonder if we try it like before or one at a time?"

"I don't know. The same time makes sense."

"Okay, Do like you did before."

"Sure, and I want to say, Thank you for taking care of me." Sakura thanked everyone, then got the scroll and her bag. Kagome and Sakura counted to three and jumped in. Kagome charged her Miko powers and Sakura charged her Chakra, just as they did before but then hit the solid ground. Nothing. No swirling blue lights. No floating. Kagome looked around in bewilderment. Sakura was just as confused. They jumped up from the floor but still nothing.

"Well I guess the well is broken."

"This can not be good."

Sakura swiftly jumped out of the well while Kagome climbed out. Kaede made her way to the well. "I suspect that the power you two generated may have damaged the well. I think if you give it sometime, it will revert back to normal."

"Well I guess I'm stuck here for a while." Sakura said feeling dejected.

"As well as I." Kagome was leaning against the well with her arms crossed.

"Feh, as you should be…Lets Go!" said Inuyasha. He turned around and began walking aback to the village when one word ranged out. "Osuwari"!!!

Chapter 3

Sakura learns more about feudal Japan and her new friends. Her first encounter with demons of their time will be one she won't forget.

A/N: Hi! Well I'm really trying my best to get this fic going and updated quickly. I hope its a enjoyable fic! and Please review and let me know of any problems, rants, praise, etc.!!

Thanks

SW


	3. Beginnings are Hard

Chapter 3  
Beginnings are Hard

The day begun bright and early for Sakura. Even though she is stuck in this time period and place, she will not stop training and reaching her goals. She left the hut with her bag and found a clearing. Setting her bag down she reached in and grabbed some kunai's and shurkens.

"Okay, time for training" Sakura performed multiple person jutsu (kage bushin no jutsu). Now there were two more Sakura's standing in the clearing. All three got into ready positions and then the melee began. Punches were flying and kicks were landing hard. Sakura flinched in pain as one kick tapped her still sore back. She began to break into a defensive position when one clone landed a fist to her face. Sakura fell backwards and rolled a few feet. She stopped near the base of a tree trunk. Her jaw and cheek was red and stinging with pain. She rubbed her cheek and felt wetness by her mouth. Her lip was bleeding and swollen also. She groan a bit then slowly got up.

"Damn, they are tuff and my mind is else where this morning." Sakura survey the area. She couldn't find the clones but knew they still exist. She took out a set of shurikens and focused her inner self. She listened hard for any noise. A rustle was heard to the right of her so Sakura launched her set of shurikens towards the disturbance and began running towards the bush. One of the clones jumped out from the top of the bush and launched her own set of shurikens. Two of Sakura's hit two of the clones but one each was right on course. Sakura's shuriken hit her clone and a loud pop and smoke appeared in place of the clone. Sakura focused on the final shuriken in play and had a small smile on her face as the shuriken planted itself in her stomach. Suddenly her form changed to a small log with that same shuriken stuck to it. She landed near the log and gazed at it. 'hmm I'm getting faster at kawami no jutsu.' she thought to herself.

Sakura jumped up in a tree and caught her breath for a moment. She knew she couldn't stay long cause the final clone was still out there. 'Watching me no doubt.' Sakura scanned the area and saw the clone jumping from tree to tree a little ways in front of her. Smiling a bit to herself she continued to watch her prey frolic in the trees. Then she spotted a figure sitting in a tree with a red outfit and long white hair.

"Ah. Inuyasha is there." Sakura looked at Inuyasha who seem to be sleeping then back to the clone. The clone changed directions and headed towards him. Sakura could barely make out the smirk that was on its face. She launched herself off the branch and jumped from tree to tree to counter the clone. Inuyasha moved a bit and yawned , blinking his eyes open a bit and then stretched. "I guess I need to get up and get everyone moving." Then he caught wif of a scent. His eyes flew wide open as she see their newest member jumping from tree to tree and heading in his direction. A low growl came out and Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I don't know what's going on but you picked the wrong one this morning!" Inuyasha yelled out his declaration of war to clone. He was about to attack when a figure appeared in front of him and took the clone on. Kunai and kunai clashed and a loud ring was heard from the result. All Inuyasha saw was the back of Sakura, wearing her black top and shorts and her pink hair tie in a pony tail.

Sakura and the clone tussled a bit on the branch. All Inuyasha could do was watch in amazement. Sakura grabbed the clone and threw her off the branch towards the ground. The clone flipped herself around and landed on the ground with one knee down. Sakura was still in the tree in front of half demon. "Sorry about that. I think she used you to draw me out." Sakura said with out taking her eyes off the clone. "What the hell is going on? She looks just like you." Inuyasha said frustrated. Sakura felt the cool morning breeze blow and dry some of her sweat on her. "Training." That's all she said then she leaped off the branch and launched herself in a beeline towards her clone. The clone readied itself as soon as it seen her originator leave the tree.

As soon as Sakura landed combat continued. Inuyasha just watched the melee. By this time everyone was waking up and walking outside. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked out of the hut first then Miroku and Kaede came out.

"Ah...so early, but the air is so fresh and crisp! Hay I didn't see Sakura in the hut. I wonder where she is?" Asked Kagome who was yawning mid sentence. "Just take a look at that!" Sango pointed towards Sakura. She was still fighting her clone. "Oh wow, that other girl looks just like her." Miroku said with an interested in the possibilities sort of voice. Sango elbowed him in his side and rolled her eyes at him. "Is she in trouble?" asked Shippo. By then Inuyasha had walked over to them. "I don't think so, she said she was training."

At that moment a loud pop was heard all they could see was a cloud of smoke. Sakura stood there panting hard. She was spent. She still haven't notice huge improvements in herself. Only small ones. 'But I guess its still to early to tell.' she thought to herself. Sakura turned around and noticed the group staring at her. She tried to crack a smile but her face hurts. "Oww...oh sorry to disturb you all...Owww tch!" Sakura collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath and access any injures she had. She had a cut lip, a small cut on her upper right arm. Her cheek was swollen and her back was still bruised from the initial hit that started this whole adventure for her. Kagome and Sango ran over to her. "What's wrong with you? Who was that?" Kagome cried out loud. She grabbed a handkerchief and blotted the areas that were bleeding. "I've never seen anything like that before?" Sango states while wrapping her arm in bandages. "Oh well it's a technique we use by using chakra and a ninjutsu technique and make copies of ourselves. I can even look like other people. Oh and thanks for helping me with my injuries. "Sakura stirred a bit to see if she wasn't too sore to get up. "But why child are ye on this training? What for?" Kaede has walked over and handed Sakura a ladle of water. "I'm training to become a better, stronger ninja." Sakura looked down at the ground and fell silent. Kagome and Sango looked at each other in a shared concern for their new friend. Shippo ran up to her and shouted, "Hay! I can change too! Watch!" Shippo then jumped and changed using his kitsune magic and transformed into a Inuyasha but a chibi (small) version of him and Shippo still has his fuzzy tail. He was marching around, barking orders to everyone. Everyone began to laugh with the exception of Inuyasha who had gotten behind Shippo. Looming like a dark demon and his once bright golden eyes were now glowing red. A low growl could be heard over the laughter. Shippo stopped and was about to run and hide when Inuyasha landed a hard knuckle blow to his tender head.

He kept hitting Shippo until Kagome yelled at to him to sop hitting shippo. Shippo was on the ground with his eyes spinning around. "Anyway. We need to get ready and get going this morning." Sango helped Sakura get up off the ground. "I'll go get my gear and get ready." Sakura picked up her bag and went into the hut to get the rest of her stuff. Everyone kind of stared at her retreating back and then went and got their own stuff. Goodbye's were said to Lady Kaede and they took their usual path out of the village.

"Hay, we should stop at a hot springs, first! It will help your injuries Sakura." Sango suggested with her own wants in the back of her mind. "Hmm, Yes a hot springs would be nice, we all can enjoy..." before Miroku could even finish his sentence, Sango had knocked Miroku out on the ground. Sakura just stared wide eye at the form on the ground. Inuyasha ran up and started shouting. "No. No No. We need to keep going and find a shard of the shikon no tama!"

"No, we are going to a hot springs" Kagome yelled back at the half demon.

Now Kagome and Inuyasha was yelling back and forth at each other. Sakura walked over to Shippo and asked if this happened a lot. "Oh yeah almost everyday." Suddenly a Sit Boy! Ranged out followed by a grunt. Inuyasha was on the ground beside Miroku. Kagome had gotten her things and walked up to Sakura. "Lets Go! Its not far from here. Come on Shippo, you too!"

Shippo, Sakura, Kagome, and Sango all went to the hot springs leaving two men lying in a heap of their own stupid ness. As the group ventured to the springs, Sakura smiled to herself feeling like she found some companions here she can appreciate and be good friends with. Thinking to herself, 'Maybe this trip won't be bad at all."

Preview of Chapter 4

Adventures at the hot springs!! Secrets revealed The girls share some intimate secrets to each other while the boys attempt to spy. But what happens when a big bottle of Sake just "shows up" at the springs. 3 girls, 2 boys and 1 huge bottle of Sake are bound to produce some interesting situations.

Authors Notes:

Sorry it's taking me a long time to update this story. I'm always super busy with jobs, writing manga reviews, cosplaying, etc. But I'm seriously trying to get this story going. I have all kinds of situations I want to happen to Sakura, but I think it will take a little time. Thanks for the reviews and kicking me in gear! Please review and comment on what you think, even if it a flame!

OH A NOTE! About the previews for the next chapter! They are jokes really. I like watching Arrested Development and if you watch that show. You know that the previews for the next show are not about the show, just silly randomness. So in my attempt at humor, that's what I'll be doing to the previews!!! I know, I know I got your hopes all up but they are still good chapters! Saky


	4. Adventures at the Hot Springs! Secrets R...

Chapter 4

Adventures at the Hot Springs: Secrets Revealed.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Sakura made their way to the hot springs. Inuyasha and Miroku were still lying in the middle of the road. They got undress and jumped in the hot springs.

"Ah, this is always wonderful." Kagome had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hmm, Yeah heals the soul." Sango moved to a near by rock and propped against it.

"Wow, I'm already feeling rejuvenated! This is splendid." Sakura scooped up some water and poured it on her shoulder and back, relieving some of the pain she felt earlier.

The three girls relaxed while Shippo and Kirarra swim around playing. "So Kagome, Sango, I see you two are pretty close. How long have you two known each other? Sakura wanted to know more about her new friends. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled.

"Well for a long time now, I remember that fateful day I meet Sango." Kagome looked at Sango. She had a sad look upon her face. "It was sad, but in that sadness I got the best friend I could ever ask for." Kagome smiled and squeezed Sango hand for support. Sango smiled back at her and wiped warm tears from her eyes. "Yes, Kagome and the rest have become my family since the death of mine." Sango looked down briefly but soon held a smile on her face. "I know without them I would be gone too." Now all three girls were sad.

"Okay, okay! We should be happy!" Kagome piped up. She cunningly looked over to Sakura. "So Sakura, Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What!. What!" Sakura stuttered out looking shocked.

"Oh I know you do. Or a boy you like." Sango smiled now. "Yeah, come on spill it."

"Ah . Oh. Well there is one boy I do like a lot." Sakura's face was beet red. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke. Wow! Does he like you too?" Kagome asked.

"Hm, well no.. We are teammates but I know he thinks of me as a bother. A stupid girl, pretending to be a ninja, annoying the hell out of him." Sakura had her head down, her eyes were dark. Kagome and Sango looked at each other then at her. "Hay, he is stupid if he doesn't recognize how amazing you are." Kagome moved next to Sakura and gave her a small hug. "Yeah, we are here for ya." Sango also gave her a hug. Sakura looked at the two girls and smiled. Suddenly Shippo come splashing by then it was an all out free for all. Giggles and laughter could be heard from the springs.

Miroku and Inuyasha finally woke up from their stupor. Inuyasha was livid. "How dare they do this to us!" He was already stalking his way to the hot springs Miroku followed behind him and nursed his aching head. "Ah, Inuyasha, do you think it's a good ideal to go there. We should just wait."

"Miroku, I don't care what they are doing. I'm tired of this and we need to get some distance before the sun sets." By then there were really close to the hot springs and could hear their conversations.

"So, don't tell me you two don't have boyfriends." Sakura had a devious smile on her face. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped in their tracks when they heard this.

"What...a.a.a.a us? Kagome was tomato red and grabbed her bar of soap and began washing her arms. Sango was till stuttering. Sakura just laughed. "Come on. Two cute guys and two cute girls makes for a good time!" Sakura winked at them. Her new friends just stared at her wide eyed. "Hm well if the two cute guys had any damn sense..." Kagome rinsed her self off and continued with her ministrations. Shippo swam by Sakura and splash a little water in her face. Sakura then grabbed the little kitsune and throw him up in the air. Shippo squealed in delight. This got Kagome and Sango's attention. They watched her play with him for a bit. She seems so happy at that moment. Suddenly a loud crack was heard behind them. They all stopped and turned their heads in the direction. Inuyasha's face was redder than his haori. Silently cursing the twig he stepped on , he just Kuf! And whipped around. "I think you all been in there long enough." He began to walk away when Kagome screamed his name loud enough for the birds to leave their homes in distance trees. Then Osuwari! As always he fell instantly to the ground face first. Kagome kept saying it over and over till Sango put a hand on her shoulder to ease her fury.

"He's right we need to get moving." Sango got out and went to her stash of cloths to get dressed. Sakura also got out with Shippo. She went to her bag and grabbed her black outfit. Kagome was still seething but left the inviting springs to put her school uniform on.

Minutes passed and the group was together and back on the path. Inuyasha was in the rear and mumbling. Sakura just glance back at him with a concern look in her eyes. They walked their path like they always had in search of the next shard.

Chapter 5  
The Joke to end all Jokes!

Sakura wakes up and find that she is in yet another new world. But the Inuyasha gang is there but are in different bodies. Inuyasha is Kagome, Kagome is Miroku, Miroku is Sango, Sango is Shippo and Shippo is well Inuyasha. How will the gang cope with this startling new development and when will Miroku as Sango stop feeling himself up.

A/N

Ah chapter 4, well it's a transition chapter, just get the gang moving in a direction so that more interesting stuff will happen later. Sorry if it seems like its dragging. Don't forget to read and review! Even if ya flame me.

Saky


	5. The joke to end all Jokes!

I don't own Inuyasha nor Naruto! Please Read and Review!! I love reviews! SW

Chapter 5  
The Joke to end all Jokes!

The group walked along for a while. Conversations could be heard among them. Sango asking Sakura about her village and her fighting techniques. Sakura explained all about different techniques, about other ninjas with special abilities. She didn't think telling them about herself and her village would prose any type of problems being that she is from another time and country. Sakura thought about her friends and wondered what they are doing. She's been gone for about 4 weeks now. She wondered if they are looking for her. "I bet the Hokage is mad that I stole the scroll." Sakura touched the scroll she was carrying. She felt guilty that it came to that but it quickly went away when the thoughts of strength and power envisioned in her mind.

It was now dark and the group found a nice place to se up camp for the night. A roaring fire was going and Kagome was cooking her usual ramen for the group.

"Oh, Ramen, One stable that seems the transcend time and space!" Sakura laughed at how similar her time and Kagome's was. "Yeah it seems it's a staple for all people!" Kagome laughed and stirred the food of the choice.

"Yeah, my teammate, Naruto, loves it more than life itself." Sakura giggled to herself. Shippo ran up to Sakura and asked her what Naruto looks like. "Hmm...." She thought for a moment then smiled to Shippo. Sakura stood up and clasped her hands into O-Hitsuji (ram) position. Then she yelled Henge! Instantly, Sakura changed and when the smoke disappeared, there was Naruto, standing there with one hand on his waist and the other adjusting his hitai-etai (head band) with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Oye, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage!" Then Naruto smelled the all consuming smell of ramen and his eyes bulged out when his eyes finally saw the heaven he so calls it. He squealed with delight, "Ramen!" He ran to it and began woofing it down. Shippo's eyes were big and sparkling . "WOW!" He ran over to Naruto and said do another. Naruto nodded and gave a toothy smile. Sakura once again put her hands together and yelled Henge! Suddenly the dark hark and dark eyes Uchiha was standing present. He had one hand in his pocket and he was starring hard at Shippo. The little kitsune shudder from the cold stare and back away a bit. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." His voice was deadly cold. Sango and Kagome looked at the boy with amazement.

"Oh, this is the boy that Sakura likes." Kagome quietly voiced out. "I can see why. He is all dark and mysterious." Sango was staring at the ninja with interest. The two girls just drooled at the boy, and then they laughed and giggled a bit. Inuyasha became a little mad at the whole scene that was unfolding before him. "Feh, why would they be gaga over him?" Upon hearing this Sakura had a devious plan concocting in her head. She tapped Shippo on the shoulder and gave him a wink and pointed towards Inuyasha. Shippo seeing this instantly thought up the same plan as Sakura. Sakura as Sasuke suddenly appeared before Kagome. She gasped loudly enough for Inuyasha to suddenly look up and watch the spectacle that was about to happen.

"Kagome, from the moment our eyes met, you have been in my heart." Kagome's eyes for Sakura, she forgotten that she changed into Sasuke. "I feel like our souls meet across the seas of time only to come together at this single moment! Kagome eyes were softening and her cheeks were flushed pink. They were inches apart and Sasuke had her hands in his. He brought them hand to his chest. "Feel my heart as it beats wildly to your touch!" Then he brought her hand to his right cheek. "The warmness of my cheek only heats when I see your tender smile."

By now everyone was staring at the couple that was getting closer and closer together. Sango was beside them and had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were shocked to see what was happening. She took had forgotten that it was really Sakura and not the Sasuke that was before them. Miroku too was very interested in what was happening and had moved closer to see the action. No doubt making a mental note of what Sasuke was saying to be used later. Shippo was a few yards back. He had a sinister smile on his lips and was starring back between Inuyasha and Sasuke and Kagome. Inuyasha was livid. He too had forgotten that it was really Sakura and not Sasuke that was hitting on Kagome. He was growling lightly but with each statement that Sasuke made it got louder. Kagome was totally under Sakura's spell. Her cheeks were redder than an apple. Her breathing was light and she was totally relaxed. Sakura knew that she probably will hear it from both Inuyasha and Kagome but this was one joke she's wanted to do for a long time.

Sasuke let Kagome's hand go and tenderly grazed her neck with his fingers. He smiled a bit and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, your beauty rivals a goddess." He tilts her head up towards him and stares into her dark spools that held him mesmerized. She was trembling lightly but made no movement to break off the contact. "My life was full of darkness but you gave me light. It was full of chaos but you gave me peace, and it was empty, but you filled it with hope." Kagome can feel his light warm breath on her mouth. Her heart was beating faster than it has in a while. She didn't know what was going on but felt lost in this warm feeling and warm moment. A moment she wished she had with Inuyasha a thousand times. By now Inuyasha's head had exploded! He was even more livid than when Kouga came around spouting his nonsense of Kagome being his woman. He began stomping his way towards the couple.

"Kagome let me thank you for being my reason for living." Kagome's mouth parted, inviting Sasuke tender lips to grace hers. Sasuke moved in closer. Kagome's yes closed while she waited for the thank you to come. Sasuke was about to close the deal when Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and threw him back. He stood between Sasuke and Kagome who was still waiting for her kiss. She blinked her eyes then looked around when nothing happened.

"What? What happened?" she stammered out. Inuyasha growled and flexed his fingers crackling knuckles loudly. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Talking to Kagome like that." As the dust settled, Sakura was back to her old self, pink hair and all. Shippo ran over to her and they both burst out laughing while rolling around the ground holding the sides of their stomachs. "Oh, wow! That was too funny. You should have seen the look on your face Inuyasha!" Sakura was laughing so hard she snorted which caused Shippo to laugh even harder. Some where amongst the laugh fest a chuckle was heard from Miroku and Sango was smiling.

"What! Damn, I forgot it was really you." Inuyasha was so mad that he picked up a boulder and was preparing to launch it towards the comic duo. "Oh my, Gosh, I was....I was about to...How dare you do this?" Kagome was mad now. She got up and stood beside Inuyasha. "Wow, I thought it was so real." Sango's face was blushing as she reviewed the scenario in her head but inserted a certain monk instead of a certain ninja.

"We are sooo sorry! Were Sorry! I thought that a good laugh was needed and that was one joke I've wanted to play on someone for a while. But I'm truly sorry if I hurt you. Especially you Kagome." Sakura had her puppy dog look on her face and was bowed really low to the ground. Shippo was still laughing beside Sakura. Inuyasha grunted and threw the boulder at them. Sakura grabbed Shippo and jumped out of the way.

"Were sorry! Were sorry!" Shippo screamed. "Yeah, we are sorry!" Sakura was on top of the boulder. Both of them was kneeling down in the 'I'm way sorry pose.' "Fine. We accept your apology." Kagome had her arms crossed. She was still blushing slightly and looking off in the distance. "Feh, You and the kitsune are just alike! A pain in my ass!" Inuyasha growled then walked back to the rest of the group. Sakura and Shippo looked at each other then gave each other the biggest smiles.

The rest of night was spent around the fire chatting. Finally everyone went to sleep. Sakura was in her sleeping bag along with Shippo who seems to have bonded with her rather well. Everyone else was circled around and Inuyasha was perched up a tree. It was a peaceful night maybe too peaceful. The wind carried lightly the scents of the night but one scent was masked. There stood one of Naraku's incarnations. She was beautifully dressed in a kimono of many colors. The wind was her friend as well as her weapon and she controlled it or will it as she pleases. Kagara just watched the group. Gathering information for her master but keeping her own goals a priority. As she watched them slumber she wondered who this new girl was and why she was with them. Her curiosity was like an itch just waiting to be scratched. She wondered if this is something Naraku can use against them. This cause a sinister smile to grace her flawless face. She reached in her hair and produced a single feather and threw it up in the air transforming into a leaf like boat. She boarded her vessel carrying her to Naraku's castle with new information. The night went on without the group knowing that there future is about to get very interesting.

Preview: Chapter 6. We go back to Konoha and check out team 7. Has a lot happened? WHAT! A Mechanical Sakura is running amuck! All it can say is SASUKE-KUN!!

A/N

I like to take the time to thank those that left reviews! I'm trying to get these chapters out quickly! I actually have up to 7 written! It's just that I don't have the time to type them up fast!!

Thanks to **Bludandy **--thank you so much!

**Kasumi21**—ahh ninja action coming up soon!

And **Silverbluenchantress**-I'll be updating so keep reading please!

So please read and review! Let me know what I can do to make it better or if ya like it!!

SakuraW


	6. Back to Konoha

I do not own Naruto nor Inuyasha. Please read and review! Thank you so much for reading. SW

Chapter 6  
Back to Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi flew thru the forest, from tree to tree in a very fast pace. They looked around in every nook and cranny of the forest. But nothing was found. Not even a trace of their pink-haired companion. After the chaos that occurred at the Tournament, the fight between sand and leaf, and the death of a beloved Hokage. The disturbing news was told to them by the Council members as they were accessing the situation and learned that a valuable scroll was stolen by their friend. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi just stood their agape at what they were just told. The whole story was relayed to them by the sentries and how the strange light that everyone saw occurred at the well. They searched for a while but no trace of the genin was found at the bottom of the well. Then Team 7 was bombarded with questions and suspicions of treachery. At how convenient that not too long after her disappearance with an important scroll that war broke out. Naruto yelled furiously for five minutes at that accusation. "She would never betray Konoha. She might have her own reasons for taking it but she is no where, no how involved in any deception with Orochamaru or the sound." He was out of breath but determined to get his point across. Their sensei also agreed that he did not think she was working against the village. But could not say what her motivation was. Sasuke in his usual manner kept quiet but inwardly wondered what she was up to.

So, while they would periodically meet up at the well and search for a few hours, hoping they will find her or some clue of where she was. The council as Interim of running the ninja organization declared Haruno Sakura a missing Nin. They doubt any other groups would be looking for her, but that our own hunter-nins would try to track her down. This hurt Team 7. To have one of their own declared a missing-nin. Especially Sakura, was a shock to their systems. They went and talked to her parents. Sakura's mom was crying and hugging her husband. Kakashi assured them that they would continue to search for her.

So when they were not on missions, they searched for their lost comrade, often worried if she was hurt or worse dead. Weeks had gone by with no word from her. "Nothing! Nothing!" Naruto spat out as he collapsed on the ground. "We've searched all over Konoha. It makes me think she does not want to be found." Sasuke stood there looking out with his dark eyes. No emotion shown on his face. Naruto looked at him with an exasperated look. Kakashi just kept looking around keeping his thoughts to himself. "I wonder what made her leave." Naruto said with a far away voice. His 'Sakura-Chan' was gone. Leaving a hole in his heart where she always stood.

"I wish I knew that answer." A female voice came upon them. It was Ino. She was the last person Sakura talked to. "I go over that moment in my mind trying to get any clue that she was up to something but I get nothing." All four were silent for a while, and then she spoke again. "But her mom gave me something; a letter that might help shed some light on the situation." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a letter that had cherry blossoms and Sakura cursive writing on it. Ino read aloud the letter. "Dear Mom and Dad, I realized some things. Some things I want to change about myself. So I'm setting out for a few days. Two weeks top. Don't worry. Love Sakura." Ino read it again silently trying to find the hidden meaning within.

"Some things she want to change about herself? What did she mean?" Naruto asked. "Maybe, she didn't like herself. Maybe she wants to change who and how she is." Ino responded to Naruto's question. She looked at the note then at Sakura's team. It was weird seeing them without her. Her constantly trying to get Sasuke's attention or yelling at Naruto. It was wrong. Very wrong.

"Well, we won't know what she means until she returns." Kakashi spoke up looking at the rest of them. "We will just have to wait." With that he disappeared in a spiral of smoke. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino kind of looked at each other then went their separate ways.

Naruto wondered a ways but returned to the well that Sakura disappeared in. He just stated into the dark abyss and thought of her. After a bit he left, returning to the village. As soon as he left, Kakashi appeared. He thought back on the day he last saw her. Saw her retreating back. Watched her stop and smile at Naruto and at Sasuke then walk out. He noticed Ino watching her too. At the time he just dismissed as some problem between Ino and her. He sighed heavily and scratched his head then as he came he left in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke walked up lastly when his sensei left. He too thought of Sakura. Even though he didn't like her in the way she wanted, he did appreciate her as a teammate and silently inward maybe as a friend. He thought about his family and clan dying. All those people just gone from this earth, and now another is gone from my life.

The question of why played on everyone's mind but the answer is no one knows but her. Until then life would move on until she returns. If she returns.

Chapter 7

Blood, sweat and screams are all that Kenshiro see....oh wait this is a Naruto/Inuyasha fic. What the hell am I writing...? Inuyasha prepares for battle and Sakura goes all out!

A/N

Hay folks! Please read and review! I really like the story and I'm having fun writing it but would like to see what everyone else thinks! So tell me your thoughts!!

SakuraW


	7. This is just the beginning

Chapter 7

The day began as the sun inched its way into horizon. It was blazing red making the horizon. It was blazing red making the sky tint a myriad of colors. It was neither cold nor hot that morning. Sakura opened her eyes and yawned at the early morning. She did her routine daily, not missing one day. She looked at Shippo beside her and smiled while ruffling his fuzzy mane. She got out of her bag and grabbed some water to wash the sleepiness off of her face. Sakura began walking a ways when Sango's voice softly ranged out.

"Do you want a sparring partner?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Sakura turned and smiled. They found a clearing and stood staring at each other for a while. The wind graced them with its light breaths while they were sizing each other up and making plans.

"I won't hold back Sango." The gleam in the pink hair kunoichi eyes were held with mischief.

"Nor will I." Sango has been watching her train for a while. So she is ready for anything. Sakura went into her stance and pulled her black mask up to cover half her face. Her Hitae was shining brightly on her forehead. Pink Hair was tied up similarly to her former sensei Iruka and she was wearing her now normal black outfit. Sango rammed her bone weapon into the ground for later use. She planned to go hand to hand first. The two fighters went at each other and Sakura was surprised at Sango's speed. Both would block each other hits and land a couple causing minor damage to each other.

There fight went on for a while until both fighters were sprawled out on the ground. Thorough exhausted. Sakura painfully smiled despite her stinging jaw from a jab. It was a good workout. Even though she didn't use much ninjutsu, she felt that this type of sparring will help her in her goals.

"... Thanks... Sango. I really needed that." Sakura sat up and gave her a big smile.

"Wow, you have gotten so much better and stronger, but I do think you can use a good weapon. Your throwing weapons are nice but here... We fight demons and monsters." Sango sat up and pulled shurikens from her bone weapon and handed them to Sakura. "Well, I always thought about swords being nice weapons. It something I know I can handle."

"We are going to have to find a good one for you. A good, sharp, pointy one!" Sango and Sakura laughed and got up walking to the their group who was up and cooking breakfast. Shippo ran and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura! I had the most wonderful dream that we played that trick on Inuyasha again." He was giggling and laughing in her arms.

"Feh, Like that trick would work on me again." He was sitting on a branch up a tree glaring at the two pranksters.

"Ah, Shippo, maybe we shouldn't do that again." She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and gave an apologetic smile. "Well I think we should get moving. There is a small village up ahead and we can help out the locals in exchange for some supplies." Miroku for once was eager to move on. Maybe he wanted to rehearse the romantic words that Sakura said to Kagome the night before to some village ladies.

The group packed up and moved out minutes later. Sakura jogged up to Kagome and asked her all sorts of questions about her time. Comparing and contrasting the times. Sharing stories and adventures they had. Shippo would sit on Kagome's shoulder and listen intently. After a while the sun was sitting high in the bright blue sky. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, mid tracks and sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke and blood." He growled and pointed northerly to the small village they were heading to. In the horizon you can see a few spirals of smoke and can hear people cries of fear and pain.

"I sense a jewel shard in that village also." Kagome softly spoke out. Everyone ran at top speed towards the village. Inuyasha carried Kagome and Shippo. Kiarra transformed and carried Sango and Miroku and Sakura took to the trees as her chakra induced feet jumped from tree to tree rushing along the path with Inuyasha. Within minutes they were at the village and the chaos that was occurring took Sakura's breath away. Building were on fire, bodies lay motionless on the ground and women and children, well everyone were running around screaming their terrors trying to find a safe place to hide.

Kagome pointed forward and the group's eyes' followed to see a trio of large Ogre type demons with a woman and a young boy.

"Kagara...I can smell your stench a mile away." Inuyasha's hand instantly went to the hilt of Tetsaiga and withdrew the powerful sword from its sheath. "Oh, Inuyasha, you flatter me way to much." Kagara held a small smile on her face and a fan in her hand.

Sakura remember the conversations with Miroku and Sango about their enemies, mainly about Naraku and his evil incarnations. She deduced that this must be Kagara of the Wind. Naraku's subsidiary that manipulates the wind and the dead.

Sango walked inward a bit when her eyes landed on her brother, Kohaku. He was standing beside Kagara with his blood stained weapon in his hand, chain clanging in the wind, and a blank stare on his face. He neither smiled or showed any type of emotion. Just a seemingly empty vessel that moves.

"Why did you do this? What does Naraku want?" Kagome asked starring hotly at the group before her. "Naraku wants many things." Kagara sneered back at the miko. "But maybe we just want to have fun!" She snapped her fan open and hides her lower face from the eyes of those before her and muffled a small laugh.

Sakura's smart mind began working out a strategy. She figured Inuyasha would either go straight to Kagara or one of the ogre demons. Sango would probably go to her brother, Kohaku, and Kagome and Miroku would take the remaining demons. She broke into her stance; determine to make this, her first fight with the demons of this world a success. She tightened the scroll she stole around her making sure it was snug. She was never without that scroll. She had been studying it everyday and learned quite a lot. Bringing her mind back to the matter at hand, she accesses the situation further and decided to go for one of the demons.

Inuyasha wasted no time and ran forward towards Kagara. She whispered some words to Kohaku that no one could hear and swiftly moved away to dodge the onslaught that Inuyasha brought. Kohaku disappeared and the 3 ogre demons began attacking the heroes. Sakura ran to one ogres and dodge an attack. The ogre was swinging his massive arms wildly. She studied the demon and was trying to figure out the best way to kill the monster. She looked over to Kagome and Miroku who had ten the second demon. Kagome let fly her sacred arrow hitting the ogre's left arm causing it to dissolve instantly. Miroku finished the job by slapping a tag on the ogre's forehead and then he mutter a few words causing the ogre to shriek in pain then dissolve into nothingness. Sakura wondered how they did this but soon snapped out of this inquiring when the ogre grabbed her and threw her into the ground a few feet away. She cursed herself for not paying attention especially during the heat of battle. She flipped over and stood up and set her eyes on the offending object that just violently threw her. She reached into her pouch and brought out three kunais with white tags attached to them. With one in each hand and placing the third in her mouth she clinched her teeth and grunted when she ran at top speed towards her prey. In an instant she was in front of the demon and launched her first kunai into the right leg of the demon. It swatted at her but she dodges quickly and threw her second kunai into the chest of the demon. Its loud shrill could be heard for miles. Sakura ran around the back of the demon and then appeared onto of the demon and she plowed her final kunai with on her strength into the forehead of the demon. Another scream was heard and demon violently shook it head. Sakura launched her self off the demon landing a good 20 ft away. She turned around with stone cold eyes and began performing hand seals. When she got to O-hitsugi (ram) she yelled Explosion. Suddenly the kunais exploded. The demon's head explode along with the chest and legs. Everyone turned around to see what the loud commotion was. Sakura was standing by the charred and still burning remains of the demon with a smirk that was camouflaged.

"Wow, she did that." Kagome was helping a little girl find her mom when they turned to see the loud explosion. "I'm impressed." Miroku was now helping Sango dispose of the last demon.

Sakura was very pleased with herself. Almost a little too pleased. She was proud of herself for defeating a demon all by herself. The rush she got was exhilarating. Finally she was at a place where she didn't seem like she was the liability, a hindrance, but an asset. Soon her self praising was interrupted when she heard the whizzing of a chain coming towards her. She quickly performed Kawami no jutsu. Kohaku had thrown his weapon seemingly at Sakura but hit a log that now stood where she was. She reappeared behind him. "I don't want to fight you. Your Sango's brother." Kohaku twirled around trying to slash at Sakura. He made no comments but attacked fiercely. She fended him off. Blocking his attacks. Then she went on the offensive and wasn't surprised that Kohaku and Sango shared similar fighting styles. It was fighting Sango earlier that day. She threw a couple of shurikens at him but he blocked them with a swing of his weapon. As time went by. Sakura was losing chakra fast. She used a lot of it on that demon to make the explosions bigger than normal. It took all she had to just counter Kohaku, who still wore a mask of unconcern. Sakura's taijutsu had improved considerable. She landed hard kicks to Kohaku's mid section causing him to get unbalanced and tilt to the right further. Seeing this Sakura spun around and kicked Kohaku hard in the face with a chakra charged leg launching him backs towards Kagara. Inuyasha was about to do his wind scar attack when the former demon slayer skidded to a halt in front of Kagara. He was knocked semi-unconscious. The hanyo looked to his right to see the konoichi heavily panting with sweat dripping off her masked chin and brow. She still held her fighting stance and her eyes where focused and angry. Kagara turned and looked at her with interest then down at Kohaku. 'She is stronger than I thought. It is no wonder he wants her.' Kagara brought up her fan and gave a few whips. A whirlwind with strange lights in it was coming at her. Sakura thought briefly for a counter but her chakra was dangerously low.

'To hell with this, might as well go all out to the end.' Her inner self screamed into Sakura's consciousness. A smirked graced her faced and determination was shone in her eyes. She had been trying one of Sasuke's jutsu's in an attempt to feel a little closer to her crush. She summoned all the chakra her body had and started performing hands seals. The attack was bearing down on Sakura but she dared not move. When the last seal was performed she brought her fingers to her mouth in an okay sign and blew really hard. Fire shot out of Sakura's mouth and hit Kagara's attack dead on. It held back a bit but because her chakra was nearly gone it was too weak. The attack hit Sakura. Her body retched with pain and felt like the wind was slicing thru her. The wind was screaming around her or it was her screaming in raging pain. Once the attack finished its onslaught it dissipated behind. Amazingly, Sakura was still standing there arms up in defensive position. Large gashes were on her legs, arms and a big one on her chest. She didn't move an inch, eyes seemingly still focused. Her wounds were bleeding profusely, beginning to puddle below her. Everyone stared in horror at the sight. Kagara just smirked, pleased with herself. Time seemed to stop for Sakura. Her body was in so much pain she wanted to scream until her voice became hoarse. She was starring right at Kagara but soon her vision became blurry. Sakura swayed a bit then fell face forward, hard on the ground. The resounding thump seems to echo to all her friends' ears. The pain was too great for her to bear conscious. Her body decided to shut itself down.

Kagome called out her name and began running towards her with Shippo own her heels. Kagara with a sway of her fan made the wind blow dust up as a cover. Kohaku got up off the ground and ran over to Sakura's body picking it up. The wind master summoned their getaway and when all the dust had settled the pink hair ninja was no where to be found. Kagome and Shippo stood where her body had laid, blood still in small puddles in the dirt. Miroku and Sango ran up as well as Inuyasha.

"What the hell does Naraku want with her?" He growled out.

"I don't know, but I do know its not a good thing." Sango answered back then hesitantly added, "I hope she does not become another Kohaku."

"She was so badly hurt..." Kagome softly whispered.

"She's not going to die will she Kagome?" Shippo's question nearly broke down the group.

"You saw her Shippo. She's strong. She will survive this." Miroku held concern in his eyes to reassure the little kitsune.

"Well if she is alive, then we better start tracking her now." Inuyasha dipped his fingers in the dark pools and took a whiff. The cooper smell of blood was thick but Sakura's own essence made a home in Inuyasha's nose and memory. He pointed west and the group started tracking in that direction.

Naraku's castle was just as elusive as he was. If he wanted you to find it then you will. But if not, then it will take a lot of luck. The group was disgruntled and depressed. Even though the demons were gone, they lost a friend. And now their friend was about to meet the worst possible person in her life. Naraku.

To be continue

Sw

Preview of Chapter 8

Sakura wakes up in a strange place. But her body is no where to be found. She is just a HEAD! For the last year she's been haunting Kakashi's apartment as a floating head. Can ninja's exercise ghost too!

A/N

Ah sorry it took me a while! I hope you enjoyed chapter 7, I'm currently working on Chapter 8 and started a new Naruto fic. A Kakashi/Sakura fic! Hehehe

But I would like to thank Honolulu, Jacob Kessler and Bludany for reading and reviewing. In honor of them I post this chapter! Thank you so much

To answer your question Jacob I haven't planned on any of the other characters coming but that would make the fic have an interesting twist to it. This story is going to turn rather dark and maybe Naruto will be good to lighten the mood! Thanks for the suggestion!

Okay folks please post a review and tell me what you think about the story!!! SW


	8. Introductions Aside

Chapter 8

Introductions Aside

Sakura awoke in a cold dark place chained to a wall. She couldn't move much and was feeling a little groggy and her body hurt in places from the cuts she received from Kagara. Blinking her eyes to get better focus, she began to look around to figure out where she was located. It seemed like she was in a cave. The walls were black and very rocky with jagged edges. There were two light sources; one seemed far away, maybe the exit or entrance to the cave. The other was a small fire that was casting many shadows on the wall. It was a smokeless fire. So she could breathe pretty easily.

Sakura moved her head to the left and right to look at the chains. She tried to pull them but her strength was virtually gone. She let out a long sigh while her head dropped down. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. That's all she was capable of doing right now. Eyes closed. She tried thinking of ways to get out. To reach that far away light. "No. Hmm. No." Sakura said to know one but herself. A hideous laugh echoed thru the cave sounding distant one instant and right next to her ear the next. Sakura's head snapped up eyes wide open. She searched the area looking for the source of her fear. The figure manifests itself seemingly from the darkest part of the cave. He casually walked up to the pink-hair kounichi and stared at her profile. Her eyes widen when she pieced together who this possibly could be. He was tall with long dark hair, a smooth voice and extra arms if you can call them that. It is no doubt that it's "Naraku!" she whispered out.

"I see you already know my name, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing yours." Naraku walked closer to Sakura and bore his stare into hers. She felt like telling him her life story. It's no doubt that this demon carried power. No wait. Manifest power. He is confident, arrogant and in control. So in control. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Her inner self was livid. To feel this kind of fear, this lack of helplessness was going against the 'new' Sakura she had pledged to herself. The argument played across her face for a bit. Naraku just stared at her waiting for her reply or waiting to see who won the argument. The fear or the determination. Then her face became serene and calm. Her eyes were closed and her breathing became regular. Sakura clamed her nerves and decided that she will fight with everything she had. She raised her eyes to meet the stare of her nemesis. Her glare became cold and full of venom. He chuckled lightly under his breath.

"So, you want to play it like that… Haruno Sakura."

Her eyes remained calm at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue but a smirk crawled from her mouth.

"Yes, I know some things about you. But I want you to tell me." His voice was liquid smooth, deep and full of vibrato.

"Why should I?" Sakura's voice was dull portraying an air of boredom.

"Because, it would be easier for you."

"Easier? Or do you mean less painful?"

"My. My. Aren't you a smart girl."

"So I've been told." She let another smirk grace her bruised and dirty face. Her voice was arrogant and self assured. She was not going to give this bastard an inch on her.

Naraku's patience was beginning to wan. He was going to have to teach this girl just who she was talking too. He drew closer to her while changing his stare to a menacing one. His killer intent was almost choking her but she dared not break her resolve. She kept her bored look despite wanting to look away and cower from the overwhelming deadly aura he was generating.

"Then you should be smart enough to know just how dangerous I am."

Sakura swallowed a bit. Trying to summon more courage.

"I've heard the stories." She sneered at him. "But I'm not impressed."

Naraku took his index finger and started digging into one of Sakura's cuts on her arm. The pain was excruciating and blood poured out of the wound from its once coagulated state. A small grunt came out of Sakura. The hanyou smiled at the painful gesture. He took his other hand and dug his nails into the deep wound that was on her chest. She screamed out in pain. It was blinding mind numbing pain. He ripped his fingers from her and whispered venomously into her ear.

"You will tell me about yourself and you will serve me." He whipped around and walked into the darkness.

Sakura's head collapsed and hung submitted. The induced pain shut down her consciousness. She went into a blissful nothingness. Even her inner subconscious self held onto the darkness not wanting to experience what just happened again. Hours went by and she woke up stiff and achy. Somebody had cleaned and bandaged her wounds but she was still chained. No doubt to keep her alive and seemingly healthy for a while. Time and day became unknown factors to her. The small fire was still burning but the second light was no where to be seen. It was totally quiet. All Sakura had at the moment was her thoughts and her inner self.

'Why is this happening to me? What did I do that was so wrong?'

'You stole the scroll.'

'But I wanted to get stronger, so that I wouldn't be a burden.'

'Yeah, but at what price?'

'Price! Price! I'm giving up myself to be someone else.'

"Is it going to make you happy? Do you really think getting better, stronger and faster is going to make you happy?'

"That's the whole point of it isn't it?'

"Or are you doing this to make a certain Uchiha happy?"

Sakura became silent after the last question. Damn her inner self for being so smart and rational. She was actually shocked that her usual brandish inner self is being logical.

'I'm doing this for myself. Only for myself. At all cost!'

'At what cost?'

"I'm doing this for myself! At All Cost!!" She screamed out seemingly in the darkness to herself. Her words echoed and ringed out. Repeating it over and over like a mantra. 'At all cost.'

"So you want to be stronger. You seek power." Naraku had returned and emerged from the darkness. Sakura said nothing just stared at the loathsome half demon.

"Nothing wrong with being stronger. It's the way of the world. Survival of the fittest." He walked up to her and studied her for a bit. "I've seen your thoughts or rather walked that lonely road of weakness." Sakura got angry and yelled out. 'What do you know?'

"Oh, I know all to well. I used to be weak and pathetic. Cared for like a child and protected. The pity that was put upon me was stifling and overwhelming. I can see it in your eyes. You're sick of not being counted on as an asset but as a hindrance." He grabbed her head with of his hands and flattened his palms against her skull. He stared into her eyes that where wide with worry because the truth was about to be set free. Images flashed thru her mind and his. Her mind became an open book that he could flip to any chapter of her life. She reminisced on the days that she spent with Team 7. The battles they had.

Naraku spoke to her. "You see the times you shared with them. Oh look some of them were happy." He had a wickedly sarcastic tone in his voice. "Ah, see. Look at the battle with Zabuza and Haku. I see all you could do is stand there."

"I was protecting our client."

"No, you were left behind because you were weak."

"That's not true!" Sakura was trying to block Naraku from her mind but was failing.

"Oh, look here, you couldn't even win your match against Ino."

"But..."

"I see your sensei doesn't bother to teach you or help you improve. It's no wonder you're weak and pathetic. You just watch while the others pass you by without a second look."

"You're wrong." Her voice was small and timid.

"I can see Sasuke and Naruto can do the most amazing things. I can see why your sensei favors them over you."

"He does not."

"Oh, is that denial I hear from you. The weak is always in denial."

"I'm not in denial." Sakura spit out thru clinched teeth.

"Then why did you steal that scroll?"

"Because..."

"Then why did you leave that stadium?"

"Because…"

"Why do you train everyday?"

"…."

"Because you are weak and you finally realized it."

"I'm! Not! Weak!" Sakura screamed out. Naraku took his hand and slapped her hard on the face. He repeated his actions again and then punched her in the gut. She groaned in pain and hunched forward as much as the chains would allow her.

"I'm going to show you just how weak you are. Then you are going to beg me for power." He picked up her head by a handful of pink hair and breathed those venomous words to her. She glared defiantly at him then spit in his face. The salvia mixed with blood landed on his right cheek and began trickling down his face. He took his hand and wiped it off. His eyes rose to hers and they stared at each other briefly. His stare was cold and Sakura's body shivered. He grabbed her by her neck and began choking her. She started struggling and grasping for air but he keep squeezing. Sakura began to panic. She felt that her life was going to end right there right now. Her eyes began to water and her vision was getting darker. Suddenly Naraku let go of her throat and she took a painful breath and filled her lungs with much needed air. Her throat was dry and in pain. Her ripped her top and put a hand on her chest. She screamed in pain at his acid touch. When he removed his hand her had marred her body with a bright hand print that had been etched or burned into her chest.

"Are you weak, Sakura?" he whispered to the currently Konoha missing Nin. She was crying now. The vow she made to herself to stop crying was broken. She couldn't help it. Her body just wanted to cry. To cry at the horrifying situation she placed herself in. But her resolve was not yet broken. She sobbed harder but a commanding "No." was her answer. "I'm not weak."

Naraku's laugh was psychotic and it echoed throughout the cave hurting her ears and confidence. He summoned Kohaku to the cave. He walked in with weapon in hand. Naraku removed the chains, turned Sakura around and reattached her chains. Her face was starring at the wall while her back was exposed.

"What? What are you going to do?" Sakura softly asked.

"Oh, I think you already know." Naraku walked behind Kohaku and whispered some words into his ear. He still had that emotionless face. He began to spin the chain part of weapon causing it make a whirling sound. The former demon slayer let go of his chain in a dead aim for Sakura's back. She yelled out in pain as soon as it made contact. On her back was a long whelp mark that cut diagonally across her porcelain back. Kohaku continued for while until she passed out from the torture.

Sakura hung limp in her chains. Her back was marred by numerous cuts, gashes, and whelps. The vest and top she was wearing was ripped to shreds and soaked in the stuff that normally gives the body life but now dripped out pooling below her. Naraku took her down and laid her face down by the fire. He ordered Kohaku to clean her up and bandage her wounds.

"It's only a matter of time when she breaks. The real battle will be in her head." He walked back in the shadows and took his leave for the moment.

To be continued

Chapter 9

Sakura jumps in a converted Dolorean and goes back in the future with McFly. Will she change her future or her past?

A/N

Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, but moving to a new place will do that.

I hope to have chapter 9 out before Christmas. But if not, I wish everyone Happy Holidays!

Please Read and Review, Tell me what you think, if I can make it better and such! I really do try to include reader requests.

Thanks

SW


End file.
